


smitten

by js36 (csj1997)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, JiHan, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SeokSoo, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/js36
Summary: Jisoo finally went out on a date not expecting what's about to happen.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 31





	smitten

_tick...tock...tick...tock..._

Jisoo checked his wristwatch for the third time in the past half hour.

He could be doing something more productive around this time but alas, he wasn't.

The 25 year old didn't even want to be here.

Seokmin has been persistently suggesting for him to go on a date for the past year.

There were days he almost said yes, but for the most part, he would just dismiss the idea.

He just went so that his nosy best friend/roommate Seok, as he likes to call him, would shut up and leave him alone.

Jisoo scoffed just thinking about it. _"Who was he to decide who or when I should date? It's not like he's getting laid either...Or is he?!"_

Just as he finished his thought, the door at the coffee shop opened.

In came a somewhat stressed out young man. Jeonghan.

He was frantically searching the café and sighed in relief once he saw him.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish an errand with Cheol." he sheepishly apologized as he sat down.

Jisoo nodded kindly in response even though he was this close to snapping.

Now how would he describe Jeonghan based on the details his best friend told him...

  1. He works at the same company as his best friend. He is the same age as him.
  2. He's good looking. (He can confirm that but, he wouldn't say he was "heart-stopping-gorgeous" as Seokmin said.)



That's it. That's all he knows about him.

_Add also the fact that he is not a punctual person who had no respect for other people's time._

He can't wait to shove this particular fact to Seokmin's face.

This is gonna be a long night he thought.

After his date ordered, he finally settled on his seat.

"Jisoo, right? I'm really sorry for being late. Cheol had been struggling with his work and I helped him and I didn't notice the time and..." Jeonghan rambled while looking at his glass of iced latte.

He must've noticed how Jisoo was staring at him weirdly which shut him up.

He cleared his throat and offered his hand. "My name is Jeonghan. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Jisoo shook his hand and gave a small smile.

"So...this might seem forward but, what exactly do you do for a living? And who's Cheol?" Jisoo calmly asked.

"I actually work for an advertising firm. And Cheol is my project partner. Who also happened to be my best friend." he grinned.

"What about you? What do you do? All Seokmin told me was you're the same age as I am. Also, how do you know that kid?" Jeonghan asked.

"I work as a business analyst. Been doing that for a couple of years now." Jisoo exhaled.

"Now Seok...we've known each other for quite some time. We were neighbors when I was younger but we moved. I eventually met him again in business school. I guess you could say that he's now my official best friend."

"Really? You know, I also met Cheol in school! That rascal's been with me for quite some time, I'm starting to get tired of his face." Jeonghan chuckled.

Jisoo laughed along as he took a sip of his americano.

"Have you tried this?" Jeonghan pointed at the slice of cake in front of him. "It's one of this cafe's specialties. Also, Cheol and I's favorite."

"No I haven't. I'm not really into chocolate." he shuddered.

"Hm? Something wrong?" his date worriedly asked.

Jisoo lightly laughed. "I just remembered that time, Seok and I thought it was a good idea to shove a shit ton of chocolates down our throats. Let me tell you, not a good idea."

"Why would you that?" Jeonghan asked him amusely.

"It was for a bet. He asked me to go on a date with someone. Of course, as two grown men, the logical thing to do is settle it through a chocolate eating battle."

The other stared at him in disbelief, finding the story hilarious.

"So who won?"

"I did." Jisoo smugly answered. "But I still went on the date. Poor Seok was nearly crying after our little contest."

"And how did it go?" Jeonghan eagerly asked.

"Obviously not good or else I wouldn't be here." he admitted. "I can't really remember what happened because I was distracted with something the entire time."

Jeonghan looked at him waiting for him to continue his story.

He sighed. "It's not that I intentionally did that but, Seok got ill on the day of my date and I was worried sick so I had to cut our date short."

Jeonghan nodded. "You two are really close huh?"

"I guess you could say that. We pretty much seen each other at our worst." he shrugged. "Besides, we're roommates. We only have each other in this huge ass city."

His date chuckled. "You know what's funny? I kind of see me and Cheol's relationship in you and Seokmin's friendship."

"That guy just worries too much about me. There was a time he was about to do a presentation and my car broke down. I don't know what got into that guy's head, he decided to personally come and pick me up instead of just asking someone else to do so."

"Sounds like you're his first priority." Jisoo raised his eyebrow as he took another sip of his drink.

Jeonghan snickered. "Same goes to you. Sounds like Seokmin is _your_ first priority."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm gonna be real here. I decided to go on this date to kind of "test" myself."

"Huh? Test yourself?" Jisoo asked, confused.

"Yep! I've been asking myself for some time now on whether or not I should pursue this person...and going here just confirmed it." he confessed.

"I've known him for years and throughout the entire time we have known each other, I never really had the guts to spit it out to him that I like him more than as a friend."

"Is this guy-"

"Cheol. Yes it's him." Jeonghan interrupted. "I can't believe I'm saying this to you, a guy I've only known for an hour." he rubbed his face.

"I've kept this little secret with me for more than a year now..."

Jisoo chuckled looking at his date.

"What? Like you're any better?" his "date" interrogated.

Jisoo looked at him, bewildered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You talk about Seokmin with sparkle in your eyes. I bet your ass that at the end of the day, you can't wait to tell him what happened to you."

"I...uh.."

Jeonghan smirked. "And he also told me you were very consistent with declining the dudes he was trying to set you up with."

"Well...it's because..." Jisoo tried to reason.

The other just smiled.

"Dude. Listen. I'm no expert in confessing, but I know when someone likes someone. If I were you, I'll go for it."

"And why should I listen to you? You said it yourself, you're no expert."

"Because I would hate it if you waste your time like me. I went through countless dates before just to verify these feelings I have for Cheol. Why? Cause I'm stupid."

Jisoo just stared at his half empty glass.

His date softly sighed. "For what it's worth, I think he likes you too."

Hearing that, Jisoo almost snapped his head raising it to look at the guy across him. "W-what do you mean?"

"That guys talks about you. A lot. To the point that it actually peaked my interest at some point."

"What did he say about me?"

"Well...let's see...You're good at your job. You're a very thoughtful person. The type of guy you would let your parents meet. Husband material... His words not mine."

After hearing Jeonghan, Jisoo can't help but blush a little.

"All I'm saying is, go for it."

A couple of hours later and it was finally time to go home.

After their own revelations were shared, they decided to have a chat as friends.

They went outside the establishment and exchanged numbers before parting ways.

It was pretty evident that this date was no success.

However, Jisoo was glad he found a new friend.

They were walking on the opposite direction when Jisoo called Jeonghan loudly.

Surprised, he turned around wondering what the other needed.

"I THINK CHEOL LIKES YOU TOO!" Jisoo waved while quickly turning around and went on his way home.

Jeonghan was mortified hearing that, but on the other hand, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Jisoo was finally on the front door of his apartment.

Tonight, he realized a lot of things.

He knew for the longest time that he was romantically attracted to Seok.

This time however, he knows he's now brave enough to acknowledge it.

He took a deep breath and unlocked his door.

"I'm home." he announced.

"Oh! There you are? How did it go?" Seokmin eagerly asked.

"Good! He was pretty fun." Jisoo coolly answered.

"Really?"

Jisoo noticed the slight change of tone in Seok's voice. He stopped his self from smiling.

"Yeah. We got each other's number."

"Ah...So...when's your next date then?"

"Hmm...I don't think I'm going on a second date with him?"

"What?! Why?!" Seokmin might've sounded surprised, but his slight optimism was evident, Jisoo observed.

"I realized I like someone else." he nonchalantly answered.

Before his best friend could ask another question, he quickly quipped "I'm going to wash up."

Seokmin nodded.

By the time he finished his shower, Seokmin was seated on their couch as he was about to watch something.

Jisoo decided to sit beside him.

Before this night, he had this faint tingling feeling whenever he was close to him.

This time however, they felt more alive. More obvious.

He looked at Seokmin fondly as the younger browsed through the channels.

> "So about that person you like. Do I know him?"
> 
> "I think so."
> 
> "Really?!" Seokmin looked at him.
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> "Who is it?"
> 
> "Let's just watch tv. You'll know soon..." Jisoo smiled at him.

With that, Seokmin just nodded solemnly and proceeded to scroll through the channels.

Jisoo found his actions cute.

_He can't wait to tell him._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that took me DAYS to finish. As always, I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
